Jez and Morgead fluff
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: just a little short I thought of while I was board. read it and find out more! :)


Jez and Morgead: short story

_**Ok so I should probably explain a few things first. So first thing's first Jez is homeless because I guess Bracken just never existed or something I don't know. Morgead goes to school for some odd reason I don't know why it just went with what I was thinking at the time. Now please be nice because this is my first of anything I've ever written that I've ever had anyone exept my best friend read so I would really appreciate some reviews. I don't own anything all rights to L. J. Smith! :) **_

**Morgead's point of view**

Jez and I were sitting on the couch. We had just finished some painful training after a particularly hard day at school for me.

We were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, me with my feet propped up on the old coffee table and Jez slouched on the arm rest with her hands laced behind her head and her feat crossed on my lap while we watched t.v.

I was trying to focus on the show-some murder show, N.C.I.S. or something-but my attention kept getting drawn back to the angelic figure sitting beside me.

It annoyed me how just by being in the room she could make me completely lose my focus on everything else. Of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that she was wearing an old warn out tank top that kept showing me more and more each time she moved.

I realised I was staring again when Jez glanced at me and cocked an eye brow.

Of course, being the genius that I am, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "You've got a milk 'stash," I somehow managed to sound bland and a bit scornful despite my panicked thinking.

Jez didn't actually have a milk mustache, but I figured it was as good an excuse as any for me to be staring at her. She didn't need to know that it wasn't really there.

She crossed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to see the imaginary mustache, making me stifle a laugh that was threatening to erupt.

She muttered something I didn't quite catch and dragged the back of her hand across her mouth.

Just as she was about to say something, a knock sounded at the door.

For a moment I wondered who it was. But then, I remembered.

We were assigned group projects today at school and my Goody Two Shoes partner was supposed to drop by so we could start.

"It's open! Just come in!" I called.

Jez looked at me like I was mad while there was the hesitant squealing of the door being opened.

Jez and I craned our necks to watch as my partner Alex Newman stepped through the warped door frame, glancing around him.

He took in everything. From the warped doors, stained carpets and worn hard wood, to the cracking plaster on the walls and the slightly sagging sealing.

His gaze hovered on mine and Jez's sticks lying in a heap on the floor, and on the rack full of them for a moment each, before resting his eyes on Jez.

I caught his most prominent thought and narrowed my eyes at him.

He was wondering what a beauty like Jez was doing in a dump like this. He was also thinking-well, let's just say, remember what I said about her shirt earlier? Yeah.

"Umm, is this not a good time or should I come back later...?"

Alex looked uncomfortable.

And he was still staring at Jez. I caught myself before I growled at him.

Suddenly, Jez popped up off the couch and smiled mischievously at him, causing him to blush slightly.

"Oh, no! I was just leaving! You and Morgy can work on your little project alone," she cooed.

"Well, if you insist Jezebel," I growled, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I finished rather rudely.

She tossed her hair and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Alex looked at me awkwardly.

"Sorry, did I-"

I cut him off.

"No, she's just a complete diva. I mean, it's been almost a full hour since our last argument, it was about time for something anyway." I grumbled.

**Jez's point of view**

I stepped out the front door and slammed it shut.

Jerk. He is so sensitive sometimes. Gets set off by the smallest things. Like when that guy, Alex, walked in. Got all testy. Maybe it was because he insulted Morgead's place.

Yeah, I heard what he was thinking when he walked in.

I wonder what he'd think if he knew I lived on the streets...

Yup, I'm a street kid. Ever since my parents were killed by vampire hunters, I've had nowhere to go. Although, a lot of times I just stayed at Morgead's.

Of course, I had too much pride to actually move into his apartment like he kept suggesting, because that would mean that I really couldn't take care of myself.

The second I stepped out the front door, I was ripped out of my thoughts by the icy cold wind. I was quickly reminded of the thin shirt and jeans I was wearing once I was out of the shelter of the building.

With no sweater or anything, I wouldn't last long out here.

It was about mid fall and the temperature seemed to be hovering mostly around zero, dipping a few degrees below when the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

Taking another step, I was buffeted back by the wind. Goose bumps cropped up on my arms and I rubbed them as I darted back into the building.

Since I didn't have a jacket, I would just have to go get one of Morgead's.

I took the stairs two at a time up to the roof, then barged straight into his apartment.

**Morgead's point of view**

My apartment door slammed open and Jez launched herself through the door, over our forgotten fighting sticks lying on the floor, and into my bedroom with a call of, "Forgot my sweater!"

Well. I knew very well that Jez didn't have a sweater.

With my vampire senses I could hear her rifling through my closet looking for a sweater to wear.

She emerged a moment later in my plain black hoodie and a triumphant grin on her face.

As she strode forwards I noticed something in her hand and I thought, Wait, black hoodie...? Crap!

She stooped to pick up her fighting stick and placed it on the rack with all of mine.

Walking to the front door she glanced into the kitchen, doing a double take.

"Ooh, Oreos!"

She darted into the kitchen, grabbing the whole box.

I sat there dumbfoundedly, gawking at her-well, to put it bluntly: weirdness.

Just before she swept out the door she half turned and flicked a little white slip my way. Then she was gone.

Alex let out a soft whistle. I'd forgotten he was there so it startled me.

He lurched forwards from his standing position by the far end of the couch and headed for the thing that Jez had tossed towards me. I hadn't bothered to pick it up since I already knew what it was.

A picture of Jez and I from last year.

We were sitting on my couch and I was leaning over with my arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as I kissed her on the cheek and she made a weird face. Her nose all screwed up with one eye shut tight and the other squinted and glaring over at me.

It was one of my favourite moments in time, which is why I kept it in my favourite sweater.

The one she'd walked out in.

Alex picked it up and flipped it over. I lunged forwards and snatched it out of his hands. I didn't want this guy looking in on mine and Jez's moments.

I stalked into my bedroom and stashed the photo under my pillow before returning to the living room where an amused looking Alex Newman was waiting.

"'Nah, it's not like that,'" he quoted me from earlier-after Jez had left the first time, "'She's just my weird friend is all.' Pfft," he made a face. "Yeah right."

"Whatever man," I grumbled.

**Jez's point of view**

I wish I could have stuck around to see Morgead's reaction to me finding that picture.

I remember the day he took it.

I had just stolen one of those cameras where, as soon as you take the picture, it prints out the front and slowly develops.

I had gone to show Morgead because of a previous discussion on those types of cameras.

I don't actually remember how our conversation led there, but we ended up talking about what the worst thing that could possibly happen to us would be. I told him that the worst thing that could happen to me was to be kissed by him. Sort of an ongoing joke of ours.

He then got an evil glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile settled itself on his lips.

That was when he lurched forwards, latched his arm around my neck and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek while snapping a photo with his free hand.

I remember how after, my cheeks had turned bright red and Morgead just grinned like an idiot.

The fact that he kept this in his favourite sweater-the one he wore all the time-had pleasantly surprised me. Although I would absolutely never admit that to Morgead.

I sighed.

I would so rather be with him right now than sitting against a stupid brick wall on the corner of some street that my hair kept getting caught on.

I was planning to spend the night there, but that stupid pencil pusher had shown up. Oh well. I'd just go back when he'd be gone.

Hmm...10:30 now, and I'd left Morgead's at around 6:00. That Newman kid should be gone now.

All of a sudden a rain drop hit my nose and I thought, Oh crap!

Within the next minute a downpour of freezing rain had started, soaking straight through my clothes and plastering my hair to my face so I probably looked like a cat after having a bucket of water dumped over its head.

I was about a block away from Morgead's building when the car came flying by me.

Of course I was walking on the curb, right beside a huge puddle.

The car whizzed by at high speed, causing a wave of dirty water to come crashing down on me, making Morgead's sweater sag down even more.

Not only that, but of course there had to be mud at the bottom of the puddle too, and now it was splattered all over Morgead's sweater, and covering my face and jeans.

I yelled and screamed and cursed at the driver-though I doubt he heard me-and stormed off to Morgead's.

**Morgead's point of view**

Alex and I had actually gotten in a solid three hours of work-though it was mostly him working-once Jez left, and had been watching t.v. for the past two hours.

Dude couldn't go home until after 9:00 because his parents weren't home and he didn't have a key, and by that time a storm had started to brew. Since he had to walk because his parents wouldn't be able to drive him-and there was no way I was taking him on my bike-he asked to stay the night.

I told him sure because, personally, I didn't really give a damn. Didn't look like Jez was coming back, so he could have the couch tonight.

It was about 11:00 when there was a pounding at the front door.

I was just going to ignore it when a weak thought reached me, Morgead...

It was Jez.

I grumbled a bit as I shuffled over to the door, earning a strange look from Alex since it had been like two minutes since she knocked.

I just scowled and pushed my hair out of my eyes as I unlocked the door.

I flung it open to reveal a sopping wet Jez huddled in the doorway. There were strands of her fiery hair sticking to her mud splattered face, with the rest plastered all down her back. My favourite sweat shirt had huge spots of mud on it, and her jeans were completely covered.

She sniffled pathetically and looked up at me with wide, pleading eyes.

"What happened?" I exclaimed as I dragged her into my apartment.

Alex gaped at her as she muttered, "Explain later," and glowered at the floor.

Exasperated, I directed her into the bathroom and followed her in myself once I'd gotten her some clean clothes.

Once she was in the shower, I took her filthy clothes and put them with my own dirty laundry, planning to take them to the dry cleaners for her tomorrow after school.

I went back to the living room and dropped onto the couch-covering the length of it-and draped one arm over my eyes while the other dangled over the edge along with my leg and let out a heavy sigh.

From his spot on the floor, Alex started tentatively, "So..." But again, I cut him off. This time I already knew what he was going to say.

"I have absolutely no idea."

He bobbed his head in response. We continued watching t.v. in an awkward silence until Jez appeared in my bedroom doorway dressed in a pair of my sweats and a baggy t-shirt half an hour later.

Of course, it didn't make her look any less beautiful.

She came and plopped down in the space I'd made for her when I sat up and rested her head on my shoulder with a content sigh.

"Have a good mud bath, Princess?" I asked.

"Er, dude?" Alex murmured, "Maybe lay off a bit?"

Jez didn't even open her eyes. She just said, "Fantastic," with only the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Tired?" I mumbled to her.

She nodded her head once.

"Bed?"

She nodded again. I scooped her up bridal style, carried her out to my bed and tucked her in.

When I returned to the living room the t.v. was off and Alex was lying on the couch under the blanket I gave him, looking at me incredulously.

"You didn't even ask again for what happened?" He sounded accusing.

"Nah," I glanced in at Jez's supposedly sleeping figure under the covers. "I'll grill her tomorrow."

With that I nodded goodnight to Alex and shut my bedroom door.

I walked to the side of my bed and slowly got in. Into the bed Jez was in. Wow.

The last time we'd shared a bed was...I think before I was even 10.

I exhaled heavily through my nose in anxiety.

That was when Jez rolled over and pressed her body against mine with a murmur of, "Cold..."

She wrapped her arms around my chest and tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

For a moment I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I mean, there I was, in my bed, in the dark, with Jez snuggled up to me.

When the shock subsided and my muscles unfroze, I wrapped my arms around her waist gingerly and held her tight. And I didn't plan on ever letting go. Not that she'd ever know that.

_**Again please review I would really appreciate it and I will probably put more on if I get good feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :)**_


End file.
